Darling
by Devilzzz
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now prefects, and have a midnight meeting in a bathroom....hmmm a peculiar place to do anything dirty Chap 9- A lil lust & a lil evil..don't get fooled by the title.
1. Bath Time

-*- Darling-*-  
  
Disclaimer: I aint Joann.  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now prefects, and have a midnight meeting in a bathroom....hmmm a peculiar place to do anything dirty...Rated R because of sexual content and sexual tension. Dont get fooled by the title.  
  
Hermione Granger's hair swished down her back, making its way until her waist. It had gotten awfully long. Maybe it was time for a haircut, she thought. Putting her hair up into a ponytail, she entered the Prefect's bathroom with the new password, and looked around the deserted "paradise" quickly and catiously. After all, she was only wearing a towel and some slippers. Her feet slipped out of them quickly enough as she closed the door behind her. Her ponytail swung over to the bathtub, which was already filled with water as usual. The mermaid giggled. Hermione looked at her and smiled. Being a prefect wasn't so bad. Actually, it was perfectly delightful, but she didn't want to let her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter to know that, especially since she tried to loosen up for them often. The new shampoo that smelled like fresh bubble gum pondered about her hair, and rinsing such long material took a long time before Hermione got the happiness of going into the tub and pulling on the curtain.  
  
It was not long after, although, when she had just gotten her towel off when there was the sound of the door opening, and Hermione frantically put her towel on securely. She blushed slightly and gave a silent yelp to herself as someone pulled off the curtain. "Granger!" the person spat. Only one person would call her that. Draco Malfoy, although quite different now because of his new fine toned muscles and his hair wasn't slicked back anymore, the same old boy with the silver colored hair and the wide blue eyes stood before her, staring at her, a slightly red creeping up to his rather unusual pale cold cheeks that always stood white. "Malfoy! What're you doing here? This is a Prefect's bathroom! Breaking the rules at the first year of 7th year! Well, I'll be!" she scowled at him. Draco looked slightly shocked for a moment before he gave Hermione a smug smirk which she hated so very much through her years at Hogwarts, sure it was sexy, but it taunted her all over.  
  
"Exactly." he answered, his pale smooth lips breaking into a grin. Hermione looked at him blankly for a minute before understanding what he meant. "No! You can't be a prefect!" she objected. Draco's grin grew softer and he looked at her through narrowed eyes. "And why the hell not?" he said to her. Hermione fumbled through her brain for an answer before she said, "Because your rude, impolite, selfish, your always breaking the rules, your indecent, and may I remind you that your not wearing your prefect badge? Why, all your wearing is a robe, not even our official Hogwarts one. You've lost more points from Mcgonagall than a cat's eaten rats, and the only reason you think your so smart is because Snape praises you just because you and your father kiss ass." she said, everything tumbiling out of her mouth fast. She even surprised herself. Bad language was not her territory, but it had to be said.  
  
"First of all, Granger, I am wearing a bathrobe because this is a BATHROOM, or havent you noticed that the toilets aren't there for a sink so you could drink water off it? Also, I do not kiss Snape's ass, because if I did, why would I get full marks on every subject? I don't kiss ass to everybody, Granger. If its hard to believe, I am better than that!" he snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think not. Now if you please will get out, I am trying to take a bath! And much as I'd love for you to stick around, MALFOY..." she said sarcastically, "I don't want the occupation of your personal stripper." she finished. Malfoy, surprisingly blushed at this. "I don't know, it may not be bad." he said. Hermione's face turned red. She felt her breath turning hotter and felt a slight tingle go down her whole body, but she chose to ignore this behavior of hers.  
  
"As if you didn't know, I was thinking of showering before you did, so I am going to shower, stay if you like Granger, but get out of MY bathtub for MY bath." ordered Draco. Hermione laughed. "No, I got here first, and whattya mean you were thinking about showering before I did? How do you know I haven't been thinking of it since yesterday?" she said. Draco didn't answer. Hermione smiled . "Get out." she spat. "And what are you going to do, Granger, if I don't?" he sneered. Hermione bit her lip and said, "Ten points from Gryffindor for invading my privacy!"  
  
"That's insane!" Draco yelled. "Five more if you don't leave!" she said. "What if I don't want to?" he asked curiously. There was no mistaking it, Hermione's breathing became more faster, and she was startled to feel her nipples harden underneath her towel. "Why the hell wouldn't you?" she asked. Draco's smile went perverted. "Get out!" said Hermione near to tears. She felt violated all of a sudden. Don't cry! she told herself. Especially over a Malfoy. Draco came closer. Hermione's tears disappeared as she felt that weird feeling again, tingiling up and down her sides. "I don't care what you do, Malfoy. I am going to shower FIRST! So I suggest you leave." she shouted, putting on the curtain again. Catiously she removed her towel, and sunk deep into the water. She felt as if she was suffocating into the soapy liquid as her hair and head went beneath it. She was going to stay inside the water for a while and then squealed as she felt arms surrond her stomach, pulling up her naked body.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled, kicking him, but stopped abruptly when she saw that his bathrobe was open too, and they were pressed against each other in the edge of the bathtub, Hermione completely drenched, Draco completely dry, and the more closer he got, the more redder Hermione produced on her skin. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Nothing much." he grinned, rolling his fingers on her waist, moving down to her ass. "Stop." she said, trying to get out, but she enjoyed this rather greatly. "Look, we're prefects..." she started.  
  
"We're also seventeen." he replied. His lips harshly brushing on hers, making Hermione feel drenched in VERY DIFFERENT WAYS. They were both almost naked, and Hermione felt guilty doing this in a public property that was public to Prefects. Surprisingly, Draco got off her and his mouth crinkled into a smile. He was walking out of the bathroom when he looked at Hermione's terrified face and said,"Hmm, a stripper eh? Would you be willing to work full time?" before closing the door behind him. 


	2. Private Tutors & Their Students

-*- Darling-*-  
  
Disclaimer: I aint Joann.  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now prefects, and have a midnight meeting in a bathroom....hmmm a peculiar place to do anything dirty...Rated R because of sexual content and sexual tension. Dont get fooled by the title.  
  
Maybe because of what happend was why Hermione started to feel different about life and herself. Sometimes she still thinked about that moment, that moment when Draco had came close to her, breathing oh so softly on her ears and running his hands through her body made her feel uneasy. Concentrate! she told herself, trying to turn back to her huge Muggle Studies book. Only three more weeks till Hogwarts was over, and then some people were either taking classes over in Hogwarts or going to the Wizarding University located in America and Canada. Hermione didn't know what to do. She could go to the University, surely she didn't need to take her classes over again, but some people were going to the muggle world and taking jobs. Making decisions was hard. She squirmed a bit when she saw Draco enter the library. A peice of his lucious blonde hair fell over one eye, and he was wearing simple muggle clothing such as black pants and a t-shirt that had baby blue stripes. He looked adorable.  
  
Hermione tried to take her eyes of him, but it was hard. He looked at her with a blank expression before going to return a book. Hermione couldn't help think that his ass looked good, especially in THOSE pants. She put her leg over her other, trying to calm down. Alright, think about something boring, Hermione now! Ron? Yes, Ron's good. Ron is such a nerd. He has full cheeks as if he has a lemon in his mouth and he's always managed to get dirt on his nose...while Hermione thought of this, however, she was aware that Draco had taken a seat right next to her. They were sitting in the back, which made it more unusual. He seemed to be staring at a Potions book, and good thing Hermione had bangs, because she could now watch him in the corner of her eyes without him noticing. That's when it happend. Their legs touched innocently enough, but the electricity that went through her body right this moment she could not handle. She sort of leaned backwards and breathed.  
  
Draco looked at her strangely. Hermione dug her nose into her book once again. His leg was now "accidently" grazing up her thigh, which Hermione tried to ignore, but she couldn't do it. "Stop." she muttered. Draco looked at her with his innocent adorable silver eyes as if he was just noticing she was there. "Stop what Hermione?" he asked. His voice seemed weird when he said her first name, as if forced. "Stop...touching me." she said, even though it came out indecent and not what she wanted at all. "Oh sorry." said Draco to her surprise. Sorry? What fucking game was he playing? She wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. She put her pencil between her teeth, biting it, and saw Draco was watching her with attentive eyes. It turned him on, that pervert! Hermione thought as she "innocently" dropped her pencil. Hermione bent down, making sure that her skirt was up high so that he could see her drenched panties on her beautiful ass. As she picked it up and put it down on the table, one hand on the side of her face, she tapped the pencil as if she was thinking. She could hear Draco's soft breaths turn faster.  
  
Then Hermione broke. Right when Draco was putting his head on her shoulder to reach a book that lay in the middle of the table, his waist was practically on her lap, she grabbed him down, kissing him lightly. To her surprise, Draco did not object. He grabbed her ass, squeezing it tightly, and running his hands down her thigh. Hermione worked on Draco's bottom lip. Hurridly, she took her blouse off so fast that the buttons popped off. Her tiny bra left her breasts bulging over the satin material. Draco wandered his hands over her fully grown 17 year old breasts for a while before putting his lips into one.  
  
"Mmm." Hermione moaned, unzipping Draco's pants.  
  
"What is going on here?" a strict voice yelled. Hermione looked up and saw Madame Pince. "You see..." they both tried to explain at the same time. "This is unacceptable behavior, Mr.Malfoy and Ms.Granger! I expected better from you! ESPECIALLY PREFECTS!!!" she spat at them as they tried to dress up as fast as they could. Hermione was blushing from such embarrasment that she was near to tears. She picked up her books and pencil, giving Draco a dirty look and running out of the library as fast as she could. They'd have to finish this next time. 


	3. Swimming Lessons

-*- Darling-*-  
  
Disclaimer: I aint Joann.  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now prefects, and have a midnight meeting in a bathroom....hmmm a peculiar place to do anything dirty...Rated R because of sexual content and sexual tension. Dont get fooled by the title.  
  
Oh fuck. Madame Pince had totally crossed over the line and stripped Hermione of her first sexual experiance. It was hard not to take it personally. Especially when her muggle laptop kept going haywire, so she had nothing to do around in the weekends except Hogesmade. Hermione guessed Draco was fucking elsewhere, half of the human population in Hogwarts. Sometimes Hermione envied the girls that came out of the Boy's Slytherin dorm grinning. They'd obviously been screwed by Draco, who else was there more hotter? Hermione doubted they would even think of touching Crabbe and Goyle before they burned themselves at stake, and the thought of Crabbe and Goyle fucking ANYONE at all made Hermione wince. Swishing her hair back, she got up sighing. She had to do something. Ron and Harry were downstairs playing chess and talking worthless about Quidditch and such, and she had no intention of joining them at all.  
  
So Hermione decided to study, tidy up her bed, put her things in her drawer in place. By the time she was done, it was already dark outside, and she was sweating like there was no tommorrow. Maybe a little swim in the lake, she thought. But what if she drowned? It was a large lake, and she'd only been there when they were arriving or leaving Hogwarts for the summers. She'd never swam in it. Oh well, she needed something to cool her down. She got a towel, a bathing suit and some clips to keep her hair up. Going downstairs without being noticed was nearly impossible. Peeves had already stopped her four times, making her hair go straight up until she warned him to tell the Bloody Baron. And Ron and Harry of course had asked where she was going, and she simply said she was going for a walk, even though they could clearly see her bathing suit.  
  
Hermione ran a bit to the lake, she couldn't wait to get away from all this insanity. She looked around the dark forests and trees that surronded the clear crisp wet icy cold lake, and she began undressing. "Going out to the lake, wearing that? It's a bit cold isn't it?" a voice cooly. She turned around, and faced a silver haired blue eyed Draco Malfoy, who was looking at her panties and bra over. Hermione forced herself not to grin at this statement. "Shut up Malfoy, I am going for a swim." she said.  
  
"In that?" he asked, hopefully. Hermione gave him a small smile before throwing her bathing suit out into the forest. "No." she said quietly, observing his red boxers and touching his toned chest her fingers, sliding up and down. She put a leg up his waist and leaned foward before saying, "In this..." . She took off her panties, and her bra, and before she knew it she was standing stark naked before Draco Malfoy. He sort of froze, standing there, looking at her. "But the lake's so- cold..." he stated again foolishly. She smiled again, pulling down his boxers slowly before they were thrown into the forest along with her bathing suit.  
  
"Then I may need protection..." she said, as he threw his arms around her waist. She took away from this embrace and took a deep breath before she plunged about into the water.  
  
Ice went through her ears. The coldness in the water was so deep, so horrid that she got up, shivering. Draco swam next to her, sliding his hand about her inner thigh. They swam that way until the other side, where they reached land. Getting up, Hermione could see the Hogwarts castle from afar. "Are you cold?" he whispered in her ear, sliding his hands through her hair. She stepped away as electricity filled her blood and warmed her even more. She reached up and grabbed his dick, running her fingers through this. She could feel Draco gulp against her.  
  
She pulled away. "DAMN YOU!" she screamed before lunging at him, her legs tightly around his waist, and Draco fell from the weight, and they both went rolling onto the ground. 


	4. Luck Has It's Advantages

-*- Darling-*-  
  
Disclaimer: I aint Joann.  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now prefects, and have a midnight meeting in a bathroom....hmmm a peculiar place to do anything dirty...Rated R because of sexual content and sexual tension. Dont get fooled by the title.  
  
Hermione felt very drowsy indeed when she had woken up. She felt drunk, actually. Getting up, her neck was stiff and horrid, and she felt as if something happend. There was a pool...water? Draco was there? Was it just a dream? She took off her covers and then horrified that she was naked, she put the covers back on quickly, relieved that prefects had their own dorm. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
Putting the covers around her, she yelled, "Come on in." thinking it was Draco. It wasn't. "Herm, have you seen my cloak it was-" he seemed to be a loss for words as he saw Hermione squeal as she put the covers on her head.  
  
"I'll be going now." said Harry, arkwardly and slamming the door behind him. Hermione sighed of utter embarrasment.  
  
Getting up, she checked the time. She had overslept. Damnit she thought. Then she cheered up a bit because it was supposed to be a Quidditch match today. Putting on her robes, she brushed her hair and teeth, and asked a girl in the hallway where the slytherin boy's locker room was. Suspiciously looking at her, the girl informed Hermione where it was before going back to walking down the halls.  
  
***  
  
Hermione peeked her head in and got steam up her nose. She backed away, thinking how hot it was in here. Looking around, she saw a couple of the Slytherin boys still showering. One was singing and took no notice of a Gryffindor or a girl was there. The other one as slipping soap over his body intensely, and was a silver haired dragon.  
  
Hermione gave a little smile as the boy who was singing went to put his robes on. She walked towards the shower stall where Draco was closing his eyes as the hot water poured down his body. Hermione let her robes fall, imensely interested in Draco's thighs and what they lead up to. She stepped into the shower stall and he opened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"Wanted to wish you luck." she cooed, leaning over to him. He grinned at her, and turned the shower off. His fingers jammed on her nipples, and he brought his lips harshly against hers. Hermione put her thigh up his waist, and felt him put his wandering hands on her ass, squeezing them a bit. Her crotch went up against his right leg, and he leaned foward as his hands raced through her hair.  
  
Their kiss deepend, his tongue rolling against his.  
  
They seemed to be mixing saliva for a moment before coming out for air. Hermione picked up her drenched robe from the shower stall.  
  
"So this is wishing me luck? What will you do if I win?" asked Draco teasingly.  
  
"Hmmm...will you? For me?" asked Hermione seductivley.  
  
"What will my reward be?" asked Draco, leaning over.  
  
"Hmm I dont know...anything you want?" asked Hermione, her body tensing up. She thought she could faint any second. How immoral she sounded, how bad. And yet she was having fun. Lots.  
  
"Anything I want? So you'll be my slave? For how long?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione pushed him away softly, her lips opening.  
  
"As long as you want...but only if you win." she said, putting on her drenched robes.  
  
"I'll be sure to." he said, breathing hard.  
  
"We'll see..." she said, turning around and walking away from the room. She shut the door behind her, laughing. This would be fun. 


	5. Riding In Broomsticks With Boys

-*- Darling-*-  
  
Disclaimer: I aint Joann.  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now prefects, and have a midnight meeting in a bathroom....hmmm a peculiar place to do anything dirty...Rated NC-17 because of sexual content and sexual tension. Dont get fooled by the title.  
  
Hermione took a seat next to Ron and watched the Quidditch game closely. "Harry's going to beat this one." Ron said, his fists up in the air as Gryffindor got more points than Slytherin. "Sit down, Ron!" Hermione said, pulling him down. He looked at her weirdly. "Whats up with you? Gryffindor's about to win!" he said, turning back to the game. "Unfortunately." she muttered under her breath, her eye catching on Draco, who was shifting in his broom every so often.  
  
"Oh he's nervous isn't he?" Hermione whispered under her breath. "Stop talking to yourself!" exclaimed Ron, and then turned back to the Quidditch feilds. Hermione rolled her eyes and then for another second, Draco's eyes caught on hers, and he looked very intense, sweat was gleaming all over his body, his Quidditch robes were drenched in it, but the good part was he had unbuckled it a bit to let the cool air *refresh* his body.  
  
She swung her hair back and smiled at him, and his reaction was a worried glance back and forth to her and Harry, who was now surfing his way downfeild, obviously seeing the Snitch.  
  
Draco dove down, trying to go beside Harry, and pushed him slightly, but this was not present to anyone else than Hermione, however. Harry suddenly caught one of his shoes in the head of the broom. Draco, who was trying not to laugh, dove so fast, his hands guiding the broom downward to the feild, and his fingers reached out...  
  
The beautiful shining snitch had slowed its wings slightly...  
  
His fingers went around it.  
  
An explosion of groans and cheering formed above the crowd, Draco smirking as Harry's face went from panic to madness, the gape of his mouth, the twinkle of his eyes gone, disappointed, embarassment formed on Harry's face. And yet excitement filled Hermione's...  
  
***  
  
"I knew all along I was going to win." whispered Draco to Hermione as they walked in the darkness of the vacant Quidditch feilds. Thank god it was midnight. "Sure you did." said Hermione, smiling.  
  
"So where's my reward?" pleaded Draco warily.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." said Hermione, her hands rolling about his sides.  
  
"And fucking isn't?" asked Draco harshly bringing Hermione up against him.  
  
"Mmm..." Hermione muttered, and buried her head in his chest.  
  
His hands wandered about her waist, rocking her back and forth slightly as he managed to stiffen his hands on her backside.  
  
Hermione pushed him away.  
  
"What's this? I thought we had a deal." said Draco.  
  
"We do. Catch me if you can!" she shouted playfully, running about the feild, her red skirt flinging behind her, her hips swaying, and her hair swinging and flying in the air.  
  
Draco couldn't feel resistance as he dashed after her.  
  
Her feet weren't slowing down, but his were. It felt as if he'd been running for hours, even though it was only a few minutes.  
  
Finally, he huffed into his knees as he collapsed on the grass sighing.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco? Can't catch me?" Hermione cooed, turning around to face him.  
  
As she turned around to run, Draco reached up and grabbed her waistband, and she fell beside him, her hair flung to her face.  
  
"That's cheating!" she accused, smiling as he removed the hair from her eyes.  
  
"Was not.."  
  
"Was too..."  
  
"Was not..."  
  
"Was too..."  
  
"Was not..."  
  
"Was to-"  
  
His lips flung onto hers, clinging them tightly. Hermione felt her hormones hanging from her body, and the electricity that powered among her legs were too much. She pushed him away, and flung herself down on him, grazing her fingers against his stomach.  
  
"I thought you were my slave here..." groaned Draco, slightly objecting.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Her fingers rolled about his stomach still, and finally ripped off the buttons of his shirt. He silenced a lot after that. Her knees on his waist, she leaned over and smoothed her hands over his bare toned chest, and flicked his nipples slightly.  
  
"Herm-" Draco tried to say, but his voice came out as a muffled moan.  
  
Hermione bent down and nipped on his neck happily, and his hands slowly went to the waistband of her skirt, trying to pull it down. Hermione gently removed them without breaking contact of the kiss and her knees were now rubbing against his chest, her backside up in the air and her face leaned over, kissing him.  
  
He tried again, softly grazing his fingers on the bare sides of her waist and tried to get the waistband to lower. She removed them again.  
  
"Herm..." Draco managed to say through her lips against his.  
  
Hermione slowly broke away the kiss, and put her hair behind her ears, looking at him.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Don't do that..." he said, grinning.  
  
"Do what?" asked Hermione, playing hard to get.  
  
Draco caught her by surprise, flinging her skirt down and throwing it elsewhere.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione tried to scowl, but the smile was still visible on her lips.  
  
He ripped off her shirt harshly, sending all the buttons to fumble about the grass, the air cooling their bodies.  
  
"Lets take the bra off, shall we?" said Draco seductively unhooking the back of the black bra that she wore.  
  
She didn't object at all.  
  
"But... lets take off your pants.." she said, smiling. Draco had a defeated look on his face as she unzipped his pants, and brought them down slowly, and threw them off.  
  
His hands wandered over to her backside once again, trying to fumble off her panties.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Ginny!" she shouted.  
  
"What?" Draco backed away, disgusted that she would say such a name during *this* for heaven's sakes.  
  
But Hermione wasn't looking at him as she covered herself up, her arms crossed, and her chin on her knees, gaping at a couple far away, who were making out.  
  
One was a boy who had his shirt off, making out with a girl who was grinning widely through the kissing. The girl with flaming red hair. 


	6. My Best Friend's Wedding

-*- Darling-*-  
  
Disclaimer: I aint Joann.  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now prefects, and have a midnight meeting in a bathroom....hmmm a peculiar place to do anything dirty...Rated NC-17 because of sexual content and sexual tension. Dont get fooled by the title.  
  
Great, just great! Hermione thought to herself, trying to find her bra in the darkness. "What's Weasley doing here?" sneered a devastated Draco. Hermione shrugged and finally her fingers went around a pool of elastic, and she put her bra on slowly, trying not to trip over anything and staying away from bugs. She hurridly put on her clothes and Draco stubbornly put on his and finally Hermione ran toward the couple, who noticed the rush of footsteps and had now looked up to see Hermione looking furiously at them.  
  
Ginny and an attractive sixth year boy Slytherin named Taylor looked up at them, horrified. Hermione put her hands on her hips, trying hard to look very outraged, but failed and weakly smiled at them. "What are you kids doing out here in the feild? Ron's going to get worried you know.." said Hermione in her best mother to be voice. Ginny shook her voice off and looked at Hermione with an angry rage.  
  
"Looks like you had a little fun yourselves." said Ginny, looking at Draco with her darting eyes. Draco didn't answer. He just looked down at her, up and down slowly.  
  
Hermione nudged him and then said to Ginny, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" as she helped Ginny off the grass.  
  
Once they were both far away from the boys, who were sneering at each other, Hermione looked at Ginny with a surprised impression. "Ginny! 3 points from Gryffindor! I can't believe you!" she scowled.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to speak, and words floated out. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU! MALFOY! Wait till my brother hears about this!" she said, ready to stomp off, but Hermione grabbed her by the waist. "I swear, Ginny..you tell my best friend.." Hermione looked at her threatingly, but Ginny shook her hand off. "Hah. What are you going to do? Are you still mad because Dumbledore made you a prefect and not Head Girl? Is Princess Perfect not getting enough?"  
  
Hermione reached her hand to slap her, but stopped. What was she doing? This was sixteen year old Ginny, for heaven's sakes! Her best friend's sister, and she was about to slap her. Instead, her hand reached for her chin and Hermione spat at her, "Look, telling Ron about me and Malfoy will do no good...but if you are going out with someone form slytherin, I swear Ginny, your going turn out to be a no-good kind of bitch."  
  
Ginny winced at the word and then looked up at Hermione with squinted eyes. "Look who's talking." she said, and walked off fast. Hermione watched her leave, watching her flaming red hair tag along with Taylor's brown wavy hair, and then she felt someone touch her shoulder lightly.  
  
Hermione looked beside her and caught the eyes of Draco, who was looking at her with a smirk. "C'mon.." he said. She shooked her head stubbornly, leaning against the tree. He put his arms around her back ankles, and lifted her up, and Hermion held back a gasp as he put her to his chest and started to carry her to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco.." she whispered, shaking her head slowly as he put her down gently on his bed. He leaned over and started to unbutton her shirt, but she pushed his hands away as if she had made up her mind already. Draco moved his lips below her skirt and put her teeth on her panties, tugging at them to be down. Hermione gasped, trying to push him away, but his teeth had reached it's goal, and had put the panties down, which were now drenched.  
  
He nippled at her, and she let out a breathy moan as his tongue rolled inside of her, and then it let out, his chin dripping, leaning over to kiss her. His lips brushed against hers, and then hard, and now her lips were chapped, pained against his. His fingers so skilled and soft, reached out and went through her hair, as if brushing it. A gasp was stuck at her throat as she leaned her chin back as his lips nippled on her neck.  
  
His mouth moved over to her breasts, and he hurried his teeth over her nipples harshly, and she let out a shriek of pain and pleasure, wet between the legs. Finally she got up, and leaned over him, her breasts rubbing against his chest, and her ass on sight on his hands.  
  
Then, she backed away, ever so brushing her hip against his dick.  
  
"G'night.." she said in a sing song voice, gathering up her clothes.  
  
"What?" asked Draco dumbfounded.  
  
"Revenge." she grinned, and started to walk away as she heard his groan deepen.  
  
And of all the fun she was having, she did not know that tommorrow, Ginny would get hers. 


	7. Hell Has Hot Flames, Don't Get Too Close

-*- Darling-*-  
  
Disclaimer: I aint Joann.  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now prefects, and have a midnight meeting in a bathroom....hmmm a peculiar place to do anything dirty...Rated NC-17 because of sexual content and sexual tension. Dont get fooled by the title.  
  
The next day was hell. Eternal hell. Hermione had no idea what had happend until she finished brushing her teeth and went down to the Great Hall to enjoy a good perserved breakfast. And yet, it had become a nightmare. Ron and Harry stopped talking when she entered, in fact everyone else did too. They looked at her, some of them whispering. "Did I miss something?" she asked Ron as she sat down catiously at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Ron didn't answer. His eyes were about to ready to attack. Harry, however cleared his throat harshly and went beet red. "You..and Malfoy?" he nearly spat, his eyebrows raised in terror. OH MY FUCKING...OH THAT BITCH! Hermione thought fast as the ideas came to her. Oh that fucking bitch is going to pay! "Excuse me?" she asked innocently, trying to look outraged, her eyes wide.  
  
"Ginny just told us...word got around and er.." Ron finally said, looking at Malfoy, who was sitting at the Slytherin table joking about something. "Your...a prefect." Harry choked as if he had just figured it out.  
  
Hermione tried all her courage to snap her head up and say, "Ginny lied. She lied! Yes, she did, don't gimme that sure Herm, expression on your face. " Hermione's voice began to rise louder as Ginny entered the Great Hall looking rather smug.  
  
"THAT SLUT LIED! TO PROTECT HERSELF!" Hermione screamed, pointing a finger accusingly at Ginny, who looked taken back, her mouth gaping in horrer. "Yes, you fucking bitch..thought you could get away with it, didn't you?" said in a mere whisper so the teachers could not hear, but Ginny and some of the kids leaning on their conversation including Harry, Ron and Draco could.  
  
"My sister? A slut!" Ron said outraged, ready to pounce on Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. Sleeping with other guys in the Quidditch field, what was she thinking?" mocked Hermione as Ron leaned in to spit something at his sister, who was looking full of dread and bitchy toward Hermione.  
  
"Lets get out of here.." a faint whisper came to her ear, making her shiver slightly as a hand grabbed her arm that belonged to Draco, leading her away from the Great Hall and it's insanity.  
  
***  
  
"Mmm..Mr.Malfoy, what are we doing in your dorm?" asked Hermione innocently. Draco let out a slight chuckle gathering his well skilled and not to mention skinny fingers wandered over to her waist, now smoothing out in her soft stomach. Hermione stifled a moan in her throat, looking at him, trying to look offended. "We should be in class.." she said, leaning over, her hiss bringing her sweet breath to his adorable tiny ear, and he shivered slightly, his hands roughing up to the waistband of her school uniform skirt.  
  
"Take off that Prefect badge would you?" he whispered, and before Hermione could object, he took it out of her reach, threw it somewhere around the rug and grinned widely at her. Oh how she hated that grin, that grin that made her want to tear her hair out and scream, and to jump on him with no self control..he was just seducing her...and it was working.  
  
"Let me help you.." said Hermione in a soft voice, taking off her skirt slowly and draping it over her shoulder, looking smug at the holy terror on Draco's face, and he gulped slightly. Her hands unbuttoned her shirt, and left it hanging, her underwear and bra presenting themselves both to him, and her shirt draping off her creamy shoulders.  
  
"Hmm..." Draco said, his hands cupping her breasts lightly which made her gasp. "Do you like that?" he asked and before she knew it, he lowered his head, and attacked her breasts with his mouth, and had Hermione leaning backwards to unhook the bra. His lips lost contact of her breasts, leaving Hermione groan in fury, and went to nip happily on her neck.  
  
She backed off, and Draco looked at her with peircing eyes, questioning her. She smiled, and slowly slipped off her panties, leaving his eyes to wander the form of her naked body. Her feet were small and cute, and her ankles skinny, and her thighs made him take a sharp breath. A creamy texture floated through her inner thighs, and the V shape in the middle made him gulp as he reached her flat stomach and her fulled breasts. Her lips were smeared with a sort of a muggle lip gloss, and her hair was tossed off and there, as if she had just been in a messy catfight, and her eyes were alert, waiting for his body to respond, which it clearly had already.  
  
"Do you want me?" she whispered, taunting him, moving around him in circles, out of his reach. "Do you?" she breathed again when he didn't respond. Her feet reached out and brushed against his, and soon her chin was draping over his shoulder, her thigh up his leg, her foot gently grazing his front thigh.  
  
"How can you ask me that?" he managed to choke out in a whisper. Hermione pressed her lips against his ear, slowly moving down to his neck, her teeth nibbiling away and then she stopped. She stepped in front of him, leaving her hand to hang off of her creamy shoulders and lead her brown wide eyes into his small pale icy blue ones.  
  
He felt himself burst. Terror. He couldn't take it anymore. One sight of her left him cold to the fingertips. He wanted to kill her, to bite her... to jump on her and grope her and just leave her fucked senseless. He had self control..didn't he? Self control...self control...self control...  
  
And before he knew it, before his mind knew it, he had fallen on top of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, rubbing against her body with his, but Hermione pushed him away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he screamed, feeling rage and disbelief fill his body.  
  
"Your going to have to get me better than this, Malfoy." her voice drawled, and Draco could see her body was shaking as she picked up her clothes, reaching up and putting them on thoughtfully.  
  
Draco watched her resentfully until she blew him a kiss and slammed the door behind her, smirking with all her might.  
  
Her words seemed to blade through his body and bleed him to death.  
  
Your going to have to get me better than this, Malfoy.  
  
He would have to seduce her. And from the looks of it, it wasn't going to be easy. 


	8. And The Plot Thickens WAIT THERES A PLOT...

-*- Darling-*-  
  
Disclaimer: I aint Joann.  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now prefects, and have a midnight meeting in a bathroom....hmmm a peculiar place to do anything dirty...Rated R because of sexual content and sexual tension. Dont get fooled by the title.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, her eyes closing into perfect bliss. But as soon was her eyelashes stuck together, she heard a thumping in her ears. It was like the beating of her heart. She sat up and imagined Draco's hands all over her. Why didn't she give in? Because she just wanted to have a little tired of being his whore without having a little fun. But now the only fun she could think of was the gashing of Draco's lips wandering across her waiting skin.  
  
Hermione almost moaned out loud for a moment, but kept herself occupied with her hairbrush. She wanted to look nice. For him. She didn't want to do this, but she couldn't help herself. Its just dinner in the Great Hall, she kept telling herself, but she wanted to wear something ravishing so he would come pleading for more.  
  
But just then, a small owl sweeped through the window, and it perched itself on Hermione's finger. It was beautiful, with furry black feathers. It's eyes were tiny and black, and Hermione reluctantly pulled the letter off it, and read it silently:  
  
Dear Ms.Granger, You and Mr.Malfoy are invited to a meeting of urgencies about a certain incident that went on today. Normally we wouldn't invite Prefects, but we need your presance upon us, so please enter the hallway Chamber the right side of the second Prefect Bathroom. Teachers & heads will also be present at 9:00 P.M.  
  
Educationally yours, Professor M. McGonagall.  
  
Hermione shrugged off the thought of it being from Draco. It seemed like an honest and innocent meeting letter. She stuffed it into her pocket and started to brush her hair, thinking everything was calm. Or so she thought.  
  
She saw the little black owl go outside the window, but thought no more of it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Did you get it, Turmail?" his voice rough and hard.  
  
The owl perched and there was a vibration to it's body.  
  
It blurred before there was a grown male in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Lord. Everything will happen tonight." Turmail answered.  
  
"You hear that, Lucius? We have our heirs at last..." a voice upon the air said.  
  
Another man who was guarding the entrance of the door turned around and flicked back his blonde hair nervously and nodded.  
  
"We have our heirs." he merely said, before his eyes went a glash of black and he turned his back to the dark force of evil.  
  
~*~*~ 


	9. The Chamber of 'Secrets'

-*- Darling-*-  
  
Disclaimer: I aint Joann.  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione are now prefects, and have a midnight meeting in a bathroom....hmmm a peculiar place to do anything dirty...Rated R because of sexual content and sexual tension. Dont get fooled by the title.  
  
Hermione stumbled across the deserted darkness, looking around in the blinded area. Her feet stuck into something sticky. "Gross!" she cursed aloud, and it took a long time to get her foot out. Was this the chamber that Dumbledore was talking about? If it is, it was really dirty and messy.  
  
Could use a little cleaning, Hermione thought, her footsteps stomping across the dry rough excuse for a floor. Their was a yell behind her, and Hermione unintentionally started to run. Gasping for air, she placed her hands on her knees, her heart beating fast against the skin of her chest.  
  
"Hello?" she whimpered, sitting up.  
  
"Who is that?" a distinctly familiar voice answered.  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione exclaimed as the figure went closer. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was sheepishly making his way across the chamber, his shoes in his hands.  
  
"Granger." he drawled, the shoes dropping into the hard cement.  
  
"Where's all the teachers?" asked Hermione, her hands on her hips as she turned her back to him and looked around. Draco took this moment to slap her fine ass hard.  
  
Hermione let out a squeal and turned around, her face stricken into a grim look and her cheeks blushing furiously.  
  
"DRACO!! What'd you do that for?" she scowled.  
  
Draco shrugged, smirking seemingly.  
  
She let out an exasperated sigh, and grabbed his arm.  
  
"We need to find everyone..how come it's so empty? Why would Dumbledore invite us to this kind of place?" Hermione rambled as they walked stiffly, side by side, her hand still stuck on Draco's.  
  
"Have no idea.." he answered, and his hand let its way to put his arm around her.  
  
She pushed it away and said, "Did you send the letter, Draco?"  
  
Draco bolted up, his eyes widened.  
  
"Why the fuck would I do that?" he said.  
  
"Oh, I don't know...so you could have your way with me?" answered Hermione with a tinge of sarcasm.  
  
"Well, I didn't Granger." he replied truthfully.  
  
"Sure." she mumbled.  
  
"I didn't. If I wanted you, I could have you..." Draco said a bit more louder than usual.  
  
"Hah! In what century?"  
  
He skidded to a stop and pushed Hermione against him.  
  
"In this one." he answered, his hands firmly standing it's ground on her ass.  
  
"You know thats not true, Draco..." her voice, however was suddenly losing it's touch.  
  
His knee came slowly on her crotch and he grinned.  
  
"Oh, really?" he retorted, and his fingers waved her hair back.  
  
Her breathing continued more faster, and she squirmed in his arms as much as she could.  
  
He lifted her ten inches off the ground and she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist to avoid falling.  
  
"Draco!" she said with furious anger, trying to ignore the tinglings beyond her inner thighs as she touched his arousal.  
  
He nipped his teeth into the skin of her chin and made his way up onto her lips. She let herself be taken from the sweet essence of his tongue, and pushed hard up against him, trying to get him to buck his hips foward.  
  
"Fuck!" she screamed as he pushed her down to the rough hard ground.  
  
She felt blood on her fingers, but Draco wouldn't let her go.  
  
He straddeled her with his legs, causing her no choice but to let out a breathy moan.  
  
His fingers skillfully rubbed her stomach and she waited impatiently until it lurched to a stop at her crotch.  
  
Draco's well taught fingers did what they were told and rupped against the tip of her crotch, and she was dying for him to continue.  
  
But he stopped, looking at her with that lame smirk of his.  
  
"Want it, Granger eh?" he said.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She leaped foward and grabbed him by his cheeks, pulled him foward and kissed him roughly pushing up against him.  
  
His lips let go of hers for a second as he removed her blouse. Her bulging humble breasts were bouncing on the thin material of her bra.  
  
"God, DAMNIT!" he yelled, his teeth pulling the straps off.  
  
Hermione shrieked as a thin line of blood revealed itself to her shoulder, and she knew Draco's sharp teeth had done the work, but she had nothing more to say of it, because right then, Draco's firm lips went around her right breast.  
  
Her hand clutched the back of his neck as she pulled him foward. Saliva was making her nipples hard and rough and she lay on the ground as his lips made it's way foward.  
  
"Not so fast..." a voice behind them intruded. 


End file.
